Cassen's 1st Alien 1
Category:Episodes A nineteen year old girl who had yellow Biege hair,blue eyes,wore a blue komono in two shades of blue,long (abit more light) blue colored jeans was waiting outside of a building with a halloween bag in her right hand. "This is taking forever for Annia to get a simple Halloween bag for her little 'adopted' sister Salice as usual"Said the girl as she leaned against a wall behind her. A few minutes later a short kid like boy came to the girl. "Hey sis,Has Annia found her sister's halloween bag?"Asked the boy dressed up as a skeleton,his eyes were showing since they were a dark black. "Ha,I wish she had found it already Riliven."replied the girl as she sarcasmly laughed. "Cassen lets just go trick or treating while they keep looking and could you give me my halloween bag?"asked Riliven since he had given Cassen his Halloween bag to hold while he ran off to fetch something he had forgotten. "Remmbere LAST halloween when we left them?"asked Cassen as she gave him his bag. "Why yes I do,That was one of the funniest halloweens we have had"said Riliven as he chuckled from the reminder. "It was not funny when they accidently went to a different place when we were having halloween on our streets and that got Annia into alot of trouble."Cassen said as a reminder. "Suit yourself,You wait here while I go trick or treating"Said Riliven as he left Cassen where she was standing at before. For a few minutes Cassen stood there waiting for her friend Annia. "Annia,next time please remmbere where you put my princess acccessory's involving halloween!"said a little girl as she got outside,she had softer golden colored eyes and a african american skin tone,the little girl wore a sleeping beauty costume for halloween. "Thank goodness we found it on time Salice,be thankful for that since you would probably not find that princess crown if you lost it."Said Annia as she got out last. Annia had Black hair and a african american skin tone,she wore a red and purple dress,orange long socks in red and purple boots-she even wore red sports gloves. "Finally,your were taking forever"said Cassen sounding frustrated from waiting. "Sorry,Salice wouldn't go without her princess crown and where is your brother Riliven?"Asked Annia as she noticed Riliven was not there. "He went trick o-I gotta go"Said Cassen as she realized she just had let her brother go wandering towards where ever had candy,she started to go look for him on her best guess he would go trick or treating at first. Cassen ran to a old spookiefied house that looked like it was built twenty or thirty years ago,she rang the doorbell while trying to catch her breath. The door was answere by a elderly couple who were female and male,both looking like they were in their 50's or 40's. "Are you here for candy?"asked the old man. "No mr lazon,Did my brother come to this door and ring the doorbell?"asked Cassen. "I'm afraid not,your brother didn't come here"Said miss lazon. "Thanks for your help lazons"said cassen as she left the elderly couple's doorstep then continued on with her search. Cassen went house to house till she got to the last house,it looked like a modern house built about 2 years ago or so due to the architecture resembling houses in a fashion like style yelling out 'GET A SAFE HOUSE GRANTED TO BE WORTH YOUR MONEY'. She went to the door and knocked knowing whatever was going happen might as well happen enyways in a moving motion of what was being caused and done. "Ya looking for someone kid?"asked a man who had red hair,wore green shirt and brown shorts plus his eyes were light green. "Did you see a boy in a skeleton costume going by?"asked Cassen desperate in her search for her young brother. "Yes i did,he was being chased by a something or someone bigger then him as he was running away fromwhich seemed to frighten me deeply"replied the man. Cassen's eyes widened in shock and in fear at the same time. "Whats your name mr?"asked Cassen. "Rohy,just Rohy sarcimly.I am single right now"Answered Rohy. "Rohy,which direction did they go?"Cassen asked to get the convosation finished already so that she could find her brother already. "West"Roy pointed to the west direction which was at right. "thank you"Cassen thanked Rohy before she left. She started to run in a good pace,catching up onto signs revealing she was headed in the right direction that was till smoke seemed to be drifting off like a recent coment or meteor had crash landed. "Cassen Wait up!"Said a familiar voice which Cassen had known and met when was at at the age of ten. "Annia?where is Salice?"asked Cassen. "Trick or treating with ma and pa(thats what she calls her parents)"replied Annia. Cassen turned to the hole with her friend Annia beside her staring at the hole conclealing a round metal object clouded by smoke. Trivia Edit -Cassie was reffered to as 'Cassen' -Anna's name was Annie and had a sister named Salice.